Home
by oatsandroses
Summary: Stefan returns home from war after a year and tries to adjust back to his life back home. STEFONNIE


**A/N: Hey everyone! I think I'm going to keep this as a one-shot although I have written two more chapters to it but I'm not sure if I'll ever get around to finishing it. I would've placed this in my "The Unfinished" story, but I want this one to stand out alone. Anyway, thank you all for reading, this is a long one.**

* * *

Bonnie squealed and ran up to him watching as he dropped his bags with a smile on his face and caught her when she jumped in his arms. Their lips immediately met kissing a little too inappropriate for the little kids to see but it's been a year.

"Marry me,"

"Yes."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."

Stefan looms on top of her fully naked and erect kissing every inch of her skin missing the smell and taste of her. He captured her lips as he slowly slid in her groaning loudly at the feel.

"Did you fuck anyone else?"

"Besides your brother, no." Bonnie smiles at the look on his face then kisses him moaning when he kisses her back.

She pulls away from his lips when his hand squeezes her breast breathing deeply and bites down on her lip when he takes it in his mouth massaging the other.

* * *

He holds her close to his body as their lips never part until the need for oxygen is excruciating. They both chuckle as they breathe deeply looking at each other. Stefan reaches up moving the hair behind her ear. "Do you really want to marry me or were you just caught up in the moment?"

Bonnie's smiles then kisses his nose once. "I want to marry you."

"What about not wanting to marry a soldier?"

"I somewhat changed my mind. I love you, Stefan and though you go away for very long times and I get so damn worried about you, I want to marry you. You make me happy and warm."

He smiles then kisses her turning her to her back.

/

"Daddy!" Lauren and Justin cheer running up to their father's open arms.

"I missed my babies so much!" Stefan kissed their heads holding them tight then lifted his twins in his arms. "Were you good for mommy?" He looked between the two.

"Yes, sir," they answered the Lauren kissed his cheek.

He smiled then kissed her lips before setting them down once his brother comes down. They meet in a quick hug.

"How was the party, brother?"

"He didn't go to a party, he was at war," Justin said matter of factly.

"Well aren't you a smart one."

"Damon," Stefan warned.

He rolled his eyes then took his brother into the kitchen for a drink. He filled his cup the did the same to his taking a sip.

"Did you fuck Bonnie?"

He chocked coughing multiple times. "Did I what?"

"I can never tell when she's joking or not, but I can tell if it's you so. Did you fuck my girlfriend?"

"You told him?"

Stefan turned seeing her stand in the doorway. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out." She shrugged.

He hated how close the two became because it drove him insane. He turned back to Damon and saw that it was all a joke then let out a breath of relief drinking about the amount of a shot of the liquor.

"You shouldn't be drinking." Bonnie walked up to him taking the glass from his hand.

"It's just one drink, babe."

"Seriously, Stefan? You just got back."

"What? I didn't do anything." He opened his mouth when he saw her glare. "Are you seriously mad at me right now?"

"Whatever," she turned and walked away.

"Babe, really?" He looked at Damon who shrugged just as confused as he was. "What did I do?"

"Women, Stefan. Don't try to understand them."

He sighed then walked out of the kitchen to go find her. Damon shook his head following after him rolling his eyes seeing the two close and huddled on the couch with Stefan doing all the talking then decided to hug his niece and nephew goodbye. They were with him for the past two days so that Bonnie could get everything prepared for Stefan's return. It was tradition so to speak after they had the twins.

It was weird how he thought of them as somewhat his kids. He would do anything to protect them, he would spoil them, listen to them as they ramble on about nothing at all, sit through those childhood TV shows, although he must admit that some were entertaining.

"Bye Uncle Damon,"

"Bye-bye, my favorite niece in the world."

"She's your only niece."

"You get your mouth from your mother. Come, give your uncle a hug."

"…alright? Baby, I'm sorry."

"I just don't like how you act when you're drunk."

"I wasn't going to drink it all, I promise. I won't drink anymore while I'm here."

"You promise?" She turned to him looking in his eyes.

Stefan started to regret ever saying those words aloud. "Yes. I promise. Come here," he moved his hand to her face kissing her multiple times.

"Yuck!"

They chuckled pulling away coming to face their little girl. "Ready to go home?"

She nodded then smiled when she was lifted in her father's arms and shortly they were home.

/

"Bonnie is going to kill me." He ran his fingers through his hair.

It was only supposed to be one drink, but he felt the pressure being surrounded by all his buddies for celebration.

Matt patted his back, "I'm sure she'll understand."

"Have you met her?" Matt shrugged. "She is going to shoot me down."

"Damn you got yourself a tough one. Bek's a little more understanding, she gives me a free pass on day one."

"Then what?"

"Then I live your life."

Stefan chuckles then lets out a breath. "I should get home." He stood then closed his eyes for a few seconds getting his mind straight then opened them heading for the door.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Come on, Salvatore, one more drink!"

"Stop being such a pussy!"

He turned and stuck up his middle fingers having his buddies roar in laughter then walked out deciding to walk home. He sighed seeing a bed made on the couch then passed out on there.

"Daddy?" He opened his eyes seeing his little girl. "I can't sleep."

He let out a breath then moved to his side. "Come on,"

She climbed on settling her head in front of his. "You stink."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep, babe."

"Why aren't you in the bed with mommy?"

"She's a little mad at me right now."

"You did something wrong?"

"Yeah, but it's OK, she'll be happy with me tomorrow." Or so he hoped.

Lauren smiled then kissed his lips before closing her eyes. Stefan smiled then moved his arm around her closing his eyes as well.

* * *

She ignored his touch and ignored his lips that were on her neck from behind as she fixed the pancakes. He was trying to make her forgive him and she doesn't know why he thought that it would be that simple. It wasn't even a full twenty-four hours before he went back on his promise and that's what really bothered her more than anything.

"Y—"

"Justin, Lauren, breakfast!" She moved out of his hold and over to the table.

Stefan sighed then sat down at his usual spot. The kids shortly joined him still dressed in their pajamas then his eyes widened.

"Justin, what in the hell did you do?"

"Stefan!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then why does your sister have a bruise on her face?"

"I didn't do it,"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and walked over to the table grabbing her daughter's face frowning at the bruise. "What happened, baby?" She tried to remain calm as she inspected it.

"I fell off the couch last night."

"What were you doing on the couch?"

Stefan sighed. "I'm sorry, buddy."

"It's OK."

"Hey," grabbed his face forcing him to look at him, "I'm sorry. I'll take you to PT with me tomorrow and you can sit on my back as I do push-ups, alright?"

He smiled and nodded and Stefan reached out his hand rubbing the hair on his head.

"She slept with you last night?"

"She couldn't sleep and she came to me. I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't."

"Bonnie,"

"Okay guys, eat up. Aster's pool party is today."

"Dad, are you coming?" Justin asked.

"Um, yeah, why not."

"You don't have to come if you're too tired." Lauren offers.

"No, it's OK, baby girl, I want to come." He smiles at her but frowns when she looks away.

When breakfast was over, he offered to clean the dishes and after that, he walked into their room and closed the door behind him. She was getting ready but he lifted her in his arms carrying her over to their bed.

"St—"

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot and I am sorry. Please start loving me again, I can't stand it when you're angry at me. I love you, you're going to be my wife, we need to start talking to each other rather than holding it all in."

"You just really suck right now."

"I know I do. I'll make it up to you… tonight." He kissed her once. She smiled rolling her eyes making him chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He met their lips again capturing her moan in his mouth as his head turned to the left. "What time is this party?" His lips moved to her neck.

"Soon. We have to get ready."

"I don't want you wearing a bikini."

She was a little surprised figuring that he would want her to wear one. "Okay."

He kissed her once then moved off of her reaching out his hand in which she took. She stood putting her bikini back and pulling out one of her one pieces.

/

Stefan wrapped his arm around her as she sat on his lap then kissed her shoulder. It was too hot for it to be early in the morning, but luckily clouds would cover the sun every now and then. He made sure to turn down a beer in front of Bonnie hoping that it would earn him some extra points and by the way she's kissing his head now, he figured that it worked.

"I'm happy you're home."

"Me too." They kissed. "I thought about you every day, baby. You kept me fighting to get home."

She smiled and kissed him again. "The kids are happy to have you back too. Lauren especially."

He frowned thinking about how she iced him out during breakfast earlier. Bonnie noticed how silent he got and asked if everything was alright.

"I feel like a dick for accusing Justin of hitting her this morning." He decided on not wanting to tell her what was really on his mind.

"He's a tough man. He can handle it."

"I guess." He looks over at him playing and laughing with the other kids in the pool then smiles a little. "I need to spend more time with him."

"You're doing the best you can, Stefan." She kisses his head. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

He turns to her then meets their lips. "Thank you. You're a great mom."

She smiles, "Thanks."

They kiss again then Bonnie narrows his eyes as he pulls away and his head travels somewhere else. She curses hoping that it's not a violent memory knowing how he could get with certain triggers so she softly calls out his name trying to snap him back to now. She gets up from his lap moving her hands to the side if his face and calls out again trying not to draw attention.

"Stefan? Stefan, come on, Stef. Stefan, it's Bonnie, come on."

Her eyes are wide when he sees her again. She's concerned and he closes his eyes letting out a breath, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize." She gets back on his lap then hugs him. "What was it?"

"The baby crying." He lets out another breath then holds her tight. "I should get some water,"

"I'll go get it for you,"

"No, no, I need the walk."

She nods slightly and kisses him before standing and watch him walk inside with a frown on her face.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, he just needs some water."

/

Stefan rubbed his eyes awake waking up to her face. He had no idea what time it was but didn't bother with it now. He reached his hand out touching her shoulder blades then down the frantic of her shirt. She was dressed in one of those tube tops he guesses and pulls her closer to him. She shifts slightly but stays asleep moving her head more comfortably on her pillow.

"Bonnie,"

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. Almost time for dinner, I guess."

He nods then whispers, "Go back to sleep."

"I can't, I'm already awake."

"Well open your eyes then." He smiles when she does and moves his hand to her face. "You're beautiful." He kisses her moving his hands down and into her shirt gaining a moan from her.

He pulls away from her lips kissing down her neck and collarbones before licking her nipple then gipping it between his teeth. Her fingers race through his hair and she moans his name as he did the same to the other.

"I want you," he nibbles on her neck then meets her eyes.

Bonnie smiles then flips them then pulls the shirt up her body before leaning down to kiss him as his hands ran up her thighs. He watched her kiss down his chest and abs then pull on his belt sliding his pants down his legs. He groans when she licks her lips before taking him inside her mouth. Stefan rests his head back breathing deeply moving his hand to her hair slowing down her rhythm just a little. He bit back his curse when her hand grabbed his balls softly squeezing causing him to jerk.

Her head moved faster and soon he filled her mouth with his seed. He figures she isn't done with him when she stands and removes her pants then climbs on him. It was her turn to nibble on his neck and he groaned her name before watching her closely as she slid down on him. She waited three seconds before slowly riding him with force. His hands move to her hips then uses his nails tickling her upper thighs a little. She smiles then calls him up with her finger and he sits up meeting their lips wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Mommy?"

The two broke away and turned their heads seeing Justin with a confused look on his face. Stefan shuffled getting the sheets of the bed to cover them.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm hungry."

"O-okay, I'll be out in one minute."

He nods then moves away leaving to door open. She turns back to Stefan and laughs slightly as he shakes his head. Bonnie moves to get up, but he moves her on her back.

"This isn't over." He says against her lips then kisses her.

She frowned slightly when he pulled out but got up herself finding her clothes so she could make dinner for her family.

* * *

Stefan went and knocked on his kids' room door and slowly entered, a little glad that Justin wasn't present because he wanted to talk to his little girl privately. "Hey, baby," he sighed when she only looked up at him and kept a blank expression. "Daddy's sorry that he had to leave you for a long time, but remember what we said? You can always write to me if you miss me. And mommy gave you the letters I wrote to you right?" She only nodded.

He moved more into the room and sat beside her but his heart broke as she scooted away some. Tears threatened his eyes. "I'm sorry, I love you." He thought. "Did daddy do something wrong?" He felt cold when she nodded. "What did I do, is it because I left?" She shook her head. "What did I do, baby?"

He watched her avoid his eyes and not speak a word to him. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack, being isolated from his girl was worse than any war he's faced.

"I'm sorry," he repeated over and over again. He reached out his hand, "Baby gir—" his breath stopped as she ran out of the room before he could even reach her.

His breath suddenly grew heavy as he stared off into the direction in which she ran. Justin came in shortly after washing his hands from using the bathroom and paused seeing his father frozen on the floor breathing erratically. He ran up to him and wrapped his father in his arms.

"Breathe, daddy," he says mimicking what he remembers his mom told him to do when they found him like this before. "Into the nose," he pulled away and placed his small hands on the sides of his face to show him.

Stefan watched him then starting slowing his breathing until he was calm again. Justin continued demonstrating and brushing his hair back with his hand.

"Thanks, bud." Stefan exhaled one big breath then held his son until their meal was ready.

Justin promised to not mention this to his mother though Stefan didn't ask him to but he appreciated it anyway. He held his father's hand leading him into the dining room.

/

Bonnie sat down with a puff causing her friend, Caroline to chuckle and shake her head. "What?"

She doesn't understand why everything has to happen so early but she understands all the same because it can get really hot out here in South Carolina. She has to pack a fan sometimes.

"I think we all know what went down last night that's getting you all tired and sweaty."

"Whatever." She chuckled. "But Justin did kind of catch us."

"Oh, that happens all the time, especially at this age."

"And speaking of kids, what happened to Lauren?"

"Oh, she was sleeping with Stefan on the couch and he knocked her down or she rolled over, whichever the one."

"Why was he on the couch?"

"He was drinking that's why. I told him not to, hours later he goes out with the boys and I'm not havin it."

The girls laughed.

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

"That's what she told me… Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I mean Jeremiah has fallen off beds and never got that badly bruised. It's just a bit strange."

Bonnie frowns then looked over at her daughter. "Lauren, come here." She checked out her bruise again and figured that Elena was right. Not only has she fell off the bed herself plenty of times when she was younger and never got bruised, but it looked more like someone had hi—

"What's wrong, mommy?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to see your beautiful face." She smiled then kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back, I just need to go to the store then when I come back, we'll go home, okay?"

She nodded then went back to playing with her friends.

"Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I just remembered that I forgot to buy dinner. I'll be back."

Bonnie stood then hurried to her car driving off.

* * *

Sweat practically filled his shirt making it darker than most of the others. Not only was it burning hot outside, but since he took Justin with him, he had to do all the PT with him on his back. It was the only way that they would allow him to stay and since he wanted to spend time with his son, especially after last night, he accepted the challenge and was close to regretting it. Luckily, his son didn't weigh too much, but he still weighed something.

"Salvatore, your wife is here."

"What?"

"What did you do now?" Tyler teased.

"Fuck off," he mouthed then jogged up to his wife after asking Matt to watch him. "Hey, babe." He kissed her.

"I uh, I was talking to the girls today and Elena questioned me on Lauren's bruise and I told her what happened. She said that it was off since Jeremiah has fallen off beds but never got bruises before."

"Maybe she just bruises easily, I don't know."

"It's not that, Stefan, I— you were drinking that night so what if you accidentally blacked out and—"

"You're accusing me of hitting our girl?"

"I'm not accusing you, I'm just asking if you remember anything."

"I can't believe you're actually saying this. You think I hit my own child, what the hell."

"I'll talk to you later when you're calm."

"Don't you walk away from me."

"If you know what's best for you, you'll let go of my arm."

He looked into her eyes then released his hold and stood there watching her walk away.

/

Stefan held his little girl as she napped after a long day of playing with the neighbors. His eyes narrowed at the bruise on her small face and he shakes his head ridding it of the thought. There was no way he would ever hit her in all his life, not a damn chance in hell. He couldn't remember his dream from that night, he tried, but he came up blank. Maybe he did blackout… No.

But it would explain why she's distant with him lately. He had a night and she was there and he accidentally—

Stefan rested his forehead on hers letting out a small breath then moved his hand gently to the side of her face. "I'm so sorry, baby. I love you. Daddy's so sorry."

Bonnie frowned then walked in the kitchen deciding to make dinner.

* * *

"I think I'm pregnant." She sighed letting out her thought as they laid back on their bed.

He turned to her. "Really?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. We've been unprotected since you got here, there's a possibility."

"What about your birth control?"

"I stopped the day you left and I've kept forgetting to take it. Is this a bad thing?" She turned to him.

"No, it's great."

"You don't sound so convincing."

"It's just that there's a lot going on right now. Don't get me wrong, if you are pregnant, I will love this baby as much as I love our other two, maybe a little more," she smiled, "but I just don't think it's a right time for a child for us."

"When will there be a right time for us?"

"Another year, maybe. The kids would be older and going to school so you won't have to worry about watching them _and_ the baby for most of the day." He moved his hand to her stomach, "But if you are, Bonnie, that will be great, a complete blessing. I promise."

She looks into his eyes then nodded. He kissed her moving his hand along her stomach then closed his eyes.

* * *

Her eyes bulged open seeing him loom over her and trap her neck between his hands. Panicking, she calling out his name, hitting the sides of his hands, kicking doing everything she could. Until she started to fade.

"St…e…fan"

She gasped for air turning to her side falling off the bed and onto the floor once his hold loosened.

"Fuck, Bonnie I'm so sorry." He gently placed his hand on her back kneeling beside her. "I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry, I love you, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK," she said through her madness of tears.

He cried himself then pulled her in for a hug apologizing over and over. "Please forgive me, I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," she said sucking in short breaths.

"Are you scared of me? Please don't be scared of me,"

"I'm not," she forced her tears to stop, "I promise."

Her body shook going against her will. He pulled away and cried, even more, seeing her face. She's scared of him. "I'm a horrible person, I could've killed you,"

"But you didn't. I'm OK, Stefan, I promise. I love you. I love you so much."

"Baby—"

"Come on," she wiped his tears away after quickly doing hers, "let's lay down." She stood and took his hand getting back on the bed.

She pulled his head close to her chest hugging his head and kissed the top of it. His arms wrapped around her pulling her close kissing her wherever his lips could reach. Her body was still shaking but not as much as before. He apologized again closing his eyes.

/

Thank God for makeup, Bonnie thought looking at herself in the mirror. She looked at her neck from all angles, getting close to the mirror and backing as far as she could go and smiled when you couldn't tell that it was made up. Now all she had to focus on was not shaking. Her hands still trembled but she could hide that. Letting out a breath she opened the bathroom door and paused slightly before smiling. She frowned when he looked the other way.

"Stefan—"

"I'm sorry. I just really– I just really hate myself right now. I fucked up." He exhaled letting out some tears. "You were right, Bonnie. I hit her, I hit my little girl I blacked out and I- she's scared of me, wants nothing to do with me anymore, Justin fucking saw me having a panic attack, I'm sure to have scared him for life. I'm a horrible husband and father I mind as well just kill myself."

"Look at me."

"I ca—"

"Look at me, Stefan." She tried not to yell but she was breaching.

He closed his eyes shaking his head before looking up at her. She walked up to him and he moved his head away, but she grabbed his face on her hands forcing him to look at her. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. I don't care how you feel or what you did, leaving us like that is never an option, understand."

"I'm so sorry,"

"Do you understand that, Stefan?"

He nodded. "I understand."

"We will make things right, I promise but in order to do that, you have to get your mind right first."

"I don't know how," he sniffed in. "She hates me,"

"No, she doesn't,"

"She ran away from me. Wouldn't let me touch her, barely let me sit next to her. She hates me. I will never be able to think right knowing this, what if I have to leave tomorrow? I can't leave with her hating me, I just can't."

"Okay. Okay, I'll talk to her, alright, we'll make this right, I promise."

"I don't understand how you can still love me."

"Stop it, Stefan. Stop," tears started gathering on her waterline.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he kissed her. "Forgive me, I'm sorry, forgive me."

"I forgive you." She stands on her toes meeting their lips. "I love you. I will always love you."

"I love you too."

"Now we have to be strong, alright. For our kids, we have to." He nodded then kissed her again before pulling her into a hug. "I'll go talk to Lauren."

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome."

She stood on her toes to kiss him again, moving her hand in his hair. His hand slowly moved down her and he squeezed her ass. He groaned then lifted her legs around his waist softly backing her into the nearest wall.

"You stink, you're so sweaty." She said pulling away.

"I went for a run."

She kissed him again then several times after that. "Now shower while I go talk to Lauren."

"Yes, ma'am."

They smiled and kissed once more before her feet hit the floor. He kissed her again before disappearing into the bathroom.

Bonnie smiled letting out a breath then walked out the room heading into the kids' room.

"Good morning, mom."

"Good morning, Jay. Can I talk to your sister for a second?"

"Okay."

"Thank you," she watched him walk out the room closing the door. She smiled then faced her daughter who was laying on the bed. Letting out a breath, she walked up to her. "Hey, girl,"

"Hi, mom."

"Your dad told me what happened yesterday. Are you scared of daddy?"

"Not really,"

"Not really?" She nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I woked up and I tried to wake daddy up and he hits me and gets off the couch. I cried but he didn't do anything."

Bonnie frowned but shook it off. "It was an accident, sweety, and I know it's hard to understand, but know that your dad loves you very much and he's very sorry." She sighed in thought. "Sometimes daddy...sleepwalks, do you know what that is?"

"Kinda,"

"It's when you wake up but have no control over your body. So your dad didn't want to hit you, he just couldn't control it. Think if you were a robot and you could only do things that the person with the controller wants you to do even if you don't want to do it."

"So someone has dad's controller?"

"Exactly. Only sometimes."

"But how do I know when he doesn't have control?"

"Because when daddy doesn't have control, he can't speak. So when you call out for him over and over and he doesn't speak, he's not in control."

"Okay,"

"But don't be afraid. All you have to do is tell mommy and I will make sure he gets his controller back, okay?" Lauren nodded. "Come here, sweet girl." She pulled her daughter in for a hug. "Daddy is really sad so go give daddy a hug and tell him that you love him whenever you feel safe, alright?"

"Okay,"

Bonnie kissed her head then shortly walked out of the room. She stopped and smiled at the boys in the kitchen making breakfast. It's then when she came to realize what Stefan said about their son witnessing one of his panic attacks and she starts to wonder when exactly this was because she doesn't remember it happening. She decided to shake it off for now and make herself known.

"This is a lovely surprise," she smiled then walked in to kiss her boys.

"You deserve more surprises, babe." Stefan kissed her.

"Daddy?"

His core shook hearing her little voice and he slowly walked up to her. "Yes, baby?"

"I love you."

He exhaled then bent his knees to pull her in for a hug. "I love you so much. Daddy's sorry, okay? I love you." He kissed her cheek repeatedly then went back to hugging her.

"Mommy says sometimes you don't have your controller."

He pulled away from the hug to look into her eyes. "Sometimes I don't. But I promise that I will never hurt you again. Pinkie promise," his heart warmed seeing her smile before she wrapped her pinkie around his.

"And a kiss to seal the deal," he chuckled some but met their lips then lifted her in his arms. He was finally happy again.

"Breakfast is ready,"

He carried her to the table and sat her across from him like always. Bonnie joins his side after fixing everyone's plate. They say a quick prayer before eating.

Bonnie leaned towards him some, "I was thinking about going over Damon's today. Is that OK?"

"Why would you want to go over there?"

"Well it's not really for me, Justin said that he missed him so I was just going to take them over there and stay a while. Talk."

He didn't like the idea at all. He knew that they were just joking around when he first got back telling him that they fucked, but that thought honestly never left his mind. He could see it happening, while he's away there's news that he could possibly be dead and they get together and cry before they share a kiss then that's when it all would go down. Granted, they'll feel horribly guilty in the end, but that doesn't change the fact that they still did it in the first place.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes seeing him in thought wondering if he blacked out again but doubts it since it's basically quiet at the table. "Stef?" She sees him snap out of it. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just lost in thought."

"About what?"

"Nothing important. Uh, yeah, I guess it's fine. I mean I have to leave soon anyway,"

She nodded with a slight smile before going back to eating and he stops his mind from thinking what the hell she was smiling for. Was it because she wanted to get rid of him?

_Stop it, Stefan_, he told himself.

/

Damon handed Bonnie a glass then sat down across from her leaning inward in his seat. He could tell something was off, she was doing a great job in hiding it, but he's spent too much time with her to know that something is troubling her. So he asks.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

He narrows his eyes as she reached her hand up to her neck not touching it before quickly placing it back around the glass. "Your neck, I suppose. What happened, Stefan got a little too kinky last night?" He joked.

"I guess you could say that."

He started to hear rattling and looked back to see if it was the kids but remembered that they were outside in the pool. He looked back over at her then down noticing that her glass was shaking. "Bonnie, what happened? For real, your hands are shaking."

She let out a frustrated breath at her stupid hands then told him the events of last night. She defended his actions more than anything as she went on and on about it.

"Oh, Bonnie, I'm so sorry." He stood and walked up to her placing his hand on her back. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, I really am. Just a little shaken up still, but I am honestly fine. Stefan, I think, has it the hardest actually. He could barely look at me this morning."

He let out a breath through his nose. "It's okay to be scared, Bonnie. It's okay to feel like you're losing your strength, especially with something like this. You love my brother and deeply and I thank you so much for that, but he's not always the victim. Don't push your feelings aside and act like they don't matter because they do. I'm here for you, Bonnie, whatever you need. The things you don't want to tell all your girlfriends, you can tell me and I'll actually keep my mouth shut about it." He smiled when she chuckled. "Okay?"

She nodded then hugged him, "Thanks, Damon."

He closed his eyes holding her closer then was forced to pull away hearing his door open and see his brother walk through. Oh, shit, that look on his face was telling him that maybe it was finally time to beat up his little bro.

Bonnie stood, "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured I just drop by." He kept his eyes on his brother. "See what was going down."

Damon stood. "Well, Bonnie and I were just having a nice girl chat, would you like to join?"

"Where are my kids?"

"Outside in the pool."

He moved his eyes beside Damon's face seeing a clear view of them in the mini pool on the porch. He looked back at his brother then started walking towards the two.

"Sure. I'll join." He sat beside Bonnie taking Damon's place before pulling her into a kiss. Making out with her right in front of his face.

Damon rolled his eyes and he knew that Bonnie was doing so as well. Mentally. Stefan pulled away from her lips and smiled, kissed her once, confessed his love, then kissed her again back before wrapping his arm around her pulling her close. Damon looked at Bonnie who had the look telling him that he shouldn't comment on it. Sighing, he took a sip of his drink.

"Was that really necessary?"

Bonnie closed her eyes knowing that this would all go to hell in five seconds.

"What? Kissing _my_ girl who I haven't seen all day?"

"Why the emphasis on "my", Stefan?"

"I'm just letting you know."

"And you think I don't? You honestly believe that I would fuck Bonnie whenever your head is turned?"

"It's happened with others before."

"I've changed."

"People don't change. Inside we're all monsters, that doesn't change.

"Even if that's true, she's not yours to claim,"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He moved his arm from around Bonnie ready to throw a punch.

"I don't see a ring on her finger, she's fair game."

"Damon—"

"I will knock all your teeth out. You may be my brother, but that sure as hell don't mean I won't kick your ass." Bonnie placed her hand in his arm hoping to calm him some.

"You think you're so high and mighty because you fight for a living? One day in her shoes, you couldn't last. You don't know how the real world is, Stefan, but we do."

"Like I give a fuck,"

"Well maybe you should start giving fucks, then perhaps your _girl_ wouldn't have to come to me."

That was it. He charged but before he could hit him, Lauren walked in and called for him. He looked up at her then lowered his arm, letting go of the fabric of Damon's shirt that he balled up in his fist.

His face softened. "Yes, baby?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was just," he looked down at his brother who was breathing heavily then back up at his daughter, "playing a game that's all." She smiled and he did so back. "Are you ready to go? We'll get ice cream."

"Can you help me dry off?"

"Sure come on."

Stefan patted the side of his brother's face a couple times then walked away. Bonnie watched him until he was outside.

"Are you OK?" She asked getting on her knees in front of him discreetly checking his neck.

"I'm fine. The bitch just caught me off guard."

Bonnie chuckled, "Yeah, me too," they chuckled and she moved to stand heading towards the back door.

"You're a strong woman, Bonnie. I don't know how you do it."

She smiled before turning again walking outside closing the door then went to help dry off Justin.

* * *

Stefan handed her the vanilla cone after licking it then watched her lick around it keeping it in her hand. "I'm never going to get that back, am I?"

"Nope." She licked it again looking up into his eyes.

She knew it was somewhat wrong, but she was a little turned on by the jealous Stefan. She was scared while she was in the moment, but looking back, it was all kind of sexy. She wouldn't let him know that though.

"Can I at least get it off your lips?" He didn't give her a chance to respond before he dived down tasting her lips before pulling away licking his. Her eyebrow raised. Ta_ke me home, daddy, take me home!_

"Mommy?"

"Yes?" She tried not to sound annoyed.

"Never mind."

She smiled hearing Stefan's laugh. It's been a while since it rang lovely through her ears and she starts to miss that.

"Can you take me dancing?" She asked using her eyes knowing that they were his weakness.

"Uh," he looked into those eyes of hers the regretted it, "yeah, whatever you want."

She smiled brightly up at him then turned walking up the stairs of their house.

/

"Hot damn,"

Bonnie smiled at him then turned giving him an all-around view. "You like?" She was dressed in a grey, sleeveless turtleneck dress cinched in at the waist having the skirt flow stopping mid-thigh. Her back was exposed with the thin strings hanging from the bow on the back of her neck. Her hair was up in a high bun and her lips were dark purple.

"Damn, babe." He walked up to her moving his hand to her ass making her smile. "You look… fucking amazing." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled then took his hand and he followed behind the sound of her heels.

* * *

His hands didn't move off of her for a second as they danced, rested, and danced again. He realized that he needed to get her a ring to let everyone know that she's spoken for. She got looks from a lot of the guys and though he was right there with her, he could see them thinking of ways to steal her from him. With a ring they'd back off.

"Let's go ring shopping tomorrow."

Her eyes went wide, "Really?"

"We've been engaged for almost a week now, I think it's time we make it more official."

She smiled. "Okay," He smiled then kissed her. "I need to use the bathroom."

"I'll go with you,"

"Stefan, you're kidding."

"Do you see how all these guys are looking at you?"

"No, because you're the only one that I see. I'll be back." She stood on her toes then kissed him before slipping from his hold. He frowned watching her walk away.

"That your girl?"

"She's my wife." He turned to the man.

He nodded, "Nice."

"I'm Stefan," he held out his hand.

"Michael." He shook his hand.

"The line was too long," Bonnie said resting her bicep on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Babe, this is Michael."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Did you want to leave then?" Stefan moved his arm around her.

"Yeah, I guess we should get home. The kids are probably still driving Elena insane."

"You guys have kids?"

"Two. Twins."

"Wow, you look really good to have had twins."

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you, I try." Stefan clears his throat slightly. "Anyway, we should get going. It's was nice meeting you… Dan—"

"Mic—"

"Michael. See, I remembered."

He smiled and she turned taking Stefan's hand walking him to the door. He stopped in his stride causing her to turn and look at him.

"What?"

"I just wanna," he sucked in a breath looking her over as he walked up to her letting it out, "kiss you." He met their lips kissing her slowly backing her up against the nearest wall.

She moaned in his mouth wrapping her arms around his neck grabbing the hair on the back of his head.

"Can we make love in this club?"

She laughed making him smile but then her face went serious. "I'm down if you are."

He licked his lips then looked to the left of him spotting Michael then looked to his right before taking her hand quickly moving her in the men's room.

* * *

Stefan woke up moving onto his side. His arm wrapped around her then he let out a breath through his nose before closing his eyes again.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"My back hurts."

He laughed shortly then kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I would've fucked you on the countertop, but anyone could've walked in and seen."

"I guess."

He chuckled then kissed her shoulder again. "You think I can uh have a drink today, babe? With Damon."

"Just one,"

"Okay."

"I can tell, Stefan."

"I know, just one, I promise."

They were quiet. "Are you going to apologize?"

"Not really, but yes."

Bonnie lets out a breath. "I don't know how that all went to shit. It was stupid." He was going to respond but she started again. "Do you not trust me?"

He looked down to meet her eyes then sighed. "Honestly. I don't know."

She wanted to cry. "H- Why not?"

"I don't know, I'm gone for long amounts of time, I know you have your needs and whatever. I just don't know."

"That really sucks, Stefan."

"I'm sorry."

"I have your children, we've been together for like two hundred years, never once had I cheated in any way, shape or form, I want to marry you even I said that I never would and you still don't fully trust me? What the hell,"

"I want to. I trust you more than I don't."

"If you don't trust me then why marry me?"

"Because I love you, I'm committed to you."

"And I said yes because I love you and I'm committed to you."

"You were in the moment."

"I told you that I wasn't."

"How could I be so sure?"

She opened her mouth and narrowed her eyes in shock then sat up getting out of the bed moving to the closet to get her shoes. "If you need me, I'll be over Damon's fucking him on the couch."

He let out a breath when she slammed the door and ran his fingers through his hair before getting up following after her.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry, come on," she backed up in their driveway then drove down the road.

Stefan let out a breath then walked back inside the house ignoring the looks from their neighbors.

"Where did mom go?"

"I don't know," he sighed then walked into the kitchen to attempt breakfast.

/

After finally getting Elena to shut up about the marks on her neck, she was glad that she was able to talk about the reason the and over in the first place. Unfortunately, just like herself, Elena had no idea what to do about the situation.

"I just don't understand it. He looked me right in the eye and said that he didn't trust me."

"I thought you said that he halfway didn't trust you."

"What's the difference? Trust is trust, you can't cut it in half."

"Maybe you can. Maybe. You just have to do something so that he trust you all the way."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, make him tell you a secret and promise to keep it forever."

"We're not in elementary school, Elena."

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know," she sighs. "I'm sorry I'm just still very pissed."

"Want a drink?"

She chuckled. "No, I should get home. Give Stefan the silent treatment, make him think a little."

"It never fails."

"Amen to that."

* * *

He looked at her apologetically as she walked through the door and right past him and into their room. Stefan sighed then followed after her only to realize that she locked the door.

"Bonnie," he lets out a breath, "please, can we talk?"

Silence.

"Please, I'm— I just want to be honest with you, it doesn't change the way that I feel about you at all. I love you, you're my one. I just have issues that I need to fix and I know that, but I love you. I want to have more kids with you, I want to marry you, I want to die with you. Please open the door."

A full minute passes before she does and he sighs seeing her face before walking inside closing the door behind him. "Bonnie—"

"I need you to tell me a secret. Something that no one knows about you or something that very few know. I need you to trust me or else I can't marry you."

"Alright, just let me think of something."

She shifts her weight to her right leg shifting her eyes as he thinks and smiled when she thought if a better idea. "Actually let me have one of your metals on your jacket."

"I… I can't do that."

"I won't lose it, you'll just have to trust me to care for it for the day."

"Bon,"

"I don't care which one it is, just hand one over." She reached out her hand. "Or I'll take it myself."

"Really?" She nodded. Stefan sighed then walked over taking the jacket in his hands which were practically shaking. He unpinned the first one he grabbed then handed it over to her.

Bonnie smiled looking down at it then back up at him. "By this time tomorrow, you'll get it back." She tapped his shoulder then walked towards the door.

"Please take—"

"You have to trust me, Stefan."

/

After somewhat not apologizing, the brothers started on their drinks and Stefan stopped mid-way remembering that he was only allowed one. He looks down at the two empty glasses and another half empty them silently cursed. It's been a while since he drank and now that he's got a free supply of it, it's hard to remember the rules that his girl gives him. He looks around making sure that she isn't here or anyone that she knows and lets out a small breath when he sees no one.

"Who are you looking for?"

"I was only supposed to have one."

Damon lifted his eyebrow in confusion but puts the pieces together. "She'll never know, you're good at holding your liquor."

"Oh, she'll know. I don't know how, but I can already feel it. I'm in trouble."

"Well I hope that she lost your metal then you two could call it even."

He chuckled then drank half of the half figuring that he was already in trouble so there's no reason to not finish it. "Let's hope not. I rather sleep on the couch for a week than rather her lose it."

Damon finished his shot. "Do you not fully trust Bonnie because of me?"

"No. I mean it's not just you, it's everyone. We went dancing and this guy was talking to me and I told him that Bonnie was my wife and he still flirted with her. No one has respect around here and one day she could get sucked up into it and have someone else's kid."

"You really think that she would do that though? I mean honestly, do you one hundred percent believe that she would sleep with someone else?"

He finished the rest of the third in thought then ate a peanut. "I don't know."

Damon frowned. "Why?"

"When we first started dating, I found out that she was seeing this other guy on the side. I mean we weren't official or anything and I know that some people do that, but I didn't think that it would happen to me. I was falling for her then bam, I see her out with this other guy. Aden." He rolled his eyes. "So I ask her about it and she came clean saying that she was going to break up with him because she liked me more and wanted our relationship to go to the next level. So what if she finds an Aden again and decides that she likes him better and wants to take their relationship deeper? Where does that leave me?"

"You're talking about ten years ago, Stefan. You say people don't change, but people do grow and she's grown. She's a mother now, I highly doubt she'll ever put the kids through something like that."

Stefan walked through the door of his home scratching the back of his neck. He had eaten two mints on the drive back and wanted to eat more but didn't want it to be too noticeable.

"Babe? Babies?"

He threw his keys in the bowl then walked back to his room stopping when Justin came out and smiled. "Hi, dad,"

"Hey, bud. Is your mom home?"

"She's outside."

"Your sister's with her?"

"No, she's in the bathroom."

"Alright, thanks bud." Stefan made his way to the back door and smiled when he saw her in her sleeveless maxi dress. It was peach, perfect for her skin tone then walked out smiling more when she turned to him.

"Look who's back."

He kissed her. "I'm sorry. I forgot about the limit and I had three drinks."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you for telling me."

"I'll lick you tonight to make up for it."

"Can't wait." She kissed his cheek then walked passed him.

He turned and grabbed her hips pulling her body into his. "You're really a tease, you know that?"

She smiled. "Or maybe you're just easy."

He lifted his brow. "Is that what you think?" She lightly shrugs teasing a smile. He nods perusing his lips then moved the tips of his fingers down her spine, "We'll see about that." He lightly bumps her shoulder walking away leaving her smiling then shiver once he's fully inside.

* * *

This game was complete torture on both ends. Non-stop touching and teasing whenever it seemed fit. They went ring shopping and Stefan stood close behind her placing his hand on her stomach as she looked, rubbing his thumb between her rib cage. They for sure gained some stares but kept doing as they were. When one was decided on, it was Bonnie's turn to tease, turning in his arms, talking against his lips but never kissing him at all. She smiled when his arms wrapped more tightly around her as she did so.

"Thank you, baby, for the ring." She purred on his ear.

He surpassed a groan. "Anything for— you're welcome."

She smiles and moves away once the transaction was complete. Bonnie holds out her hand as Stefan slides the diamond ring down her finger then kissed it. She kissed him and he quickly responded sliding his tongue in her mouth. She moans then shortly pulls away taking his hand leading him out of there.

* * *

She starts on dinner and "accidentally" drops a spoon and bends down to get it having her ass press against his crotch. Stefan closed his eyes sucking in a breath forcing his hands to not move to her hips. Bonnie smiled hearing him let it out as she straightened her spine and continued on as if she wasn't affected herself.

"What are you making me?" His hands smoothly ran down her arms.

"Goulash. The kids favorite."

"And mine,"

"The kids are more important."

He chuckled then shook his head running his hands up her arms this time. He starts to massage her shoulders, circling her shoulder blades with his thumbs, pressing his four fingers just above her collarbones smiling when he sees her bite down on her lower lip.

"Is dinner ready?"

His hands moved off of her and turned to see his little girl. "Almost, baby." He bent down to lift her in his arms then kissed her cheek. "You're my little twin."

Bonnie turned to see Lauren holding her dad's face as her nose was pressed against his. She smiled, mentally taking a picture.

"Can you give daddy a kiss?" Lauren nodded and met their lips then smiled when he hugged her tight. "I love you,"

"I love you too."

He kissed her cheek multiple times setting her feet down on the floor. "Go wash your hands, dinner's ready, tell your brother to do the same."

"Yes, sir."

He smiled then stood watching her walk away.

After dinner, he watches her walk out of the bathroom with a robe tied at her waist. She dried off her hair a little more then decides to pay him attention.

"I'm _scorching_, are you?"

"I uh—" he stops watching her slowly untie the robe, having it fall at her feet. Completely, perfectly naked. Her breasts slightly bounce as she walks over to him and gets in bed as is. "What are you doing?"

"Does me sleeping naked bother you?"

He lifts the covers taking in her body and raises his eyebrow when her nipples harden. He looks up into her eyes then leans in brushing his lips against hers as he makes way to her ear. "You're fucking sexy. Good night."

She growls and he smiles but lifts the covers one last time shaking his head before reaching to turn off the light. He keeps his back to her and Bonnie lets out a breath before leaning over to him bringing her leg around him. She feels his body stiffen then starts rubbing her leg against his bringing her arm around him.

"You're so manly." She says sheepishly. "I love that. So strong, broad. _Mm_," her hand runs up his arms feeling his muscles.

"Get over here."

She smiles then crawls over him turning on the light as she does so. His lips move to her collar bones then sucks on her breasts before kissing down her flat stomach. He opens her legs causing her to shut her eyes spreading her legs even further. She frowns when he only kisses down her thighs and down to her toes doing the same to the other leg then he stops.

"Really, Stefan?"

"What?" He kisses her below her navel.

"You're actually going to resist me?"

"You didn't ask for it, babe, I'm not resisting anything at all."

"But I'm so wet for you," he frowns then looks between them. She smiles. "And you're so hard for me." She raises her knee brushing up against him causing a groan to escape. "Why not take what you want?" She forced his head to look back at her. "Me." She softly kisses his neck.

"Why are you so good at this?" He groans.

"At wh—"

"Sit. On. My. Face." He growls then moved on his back grabbing her hips.

Bonnie clings to the headboard as he works that magic tongue. She's soon coming inside his mouth and as she moves off from his face, he's taking deep breaths then sinks his face between her breasts before turning his head to the side resting there.

"I say we both lost."

"I say we both won."

He chuckles continuing to breathe wrapping his arms around her. "Oh, and you're definitely pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"You taste different. Good, but different. Like when you were pregnant with the twins."

"This is a good thing?"

"Of course it is, my baby," he moved and kissed her stomach twice before moving back where he was. "I want another girl."

"Of course you do.

"Jealous of Lauren and me?" His voice is light.

"I can't stand you two. Makes me want to throw up." She smiled when he laughs.

"She's my little twin, I love her to death."

"I know you do. And she loves you just as much. All she does is talk about her dad."

"And our Justin talks about you. Mama's boy, my god. Don't be surprised when he's still living at our house when he's thirty."

"That's only acceptable if he absolutely had nowhere else to go."

"Okay, whatever you say."

She rolls her eyes. "He looks up to you a lot though. I don't like it."

He knew she was only saying that because she didn't want him joining the military and nothing beyond that. "If he wants to fight,"

"I know." She lets out a breath then shakes her head.

Stefan lifts his head hearing her sniff in and frown removing the shirt from his skin helping her out it on before he held her close. "My heart aches so much when you're gone, I don't think I can take another one. Not my baby."

"It's going to be okay," he shushes her. "Even if that happens, it'll be years from now, you'll have plenty of time to talk him out if it." He smiled when he heard her chuckle. "But just think about the great act we're all doing. We love our families, we want to protect them and keep them safe, so we fly over there so they won't fly over here and put you all in harm's way. I love America, but I sure as hell love my family a lot more. More than anything. Alright?" She sniffs in nodding against his chest. He kisses the top of her head. "You four are all I need, all I'll ever need."

"I love you."

"I love you more."


End file.
